


Immortal

by xNekorux



Series: Akalynn One-Shots [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blood Moon (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multiple Skinlines, Reincarnation, Runeterra Universe, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: No matter how far they've come, where they are and when they meet, it all ends with them finding one another.A promise is a promise, and Evelynn vowed to always find her.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Akalynn One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976200
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Immortal

**Immortal** _(Runeterra / Blood Moon / K/DA AU)_

The cabin was secluded by overgrown trees and many other plant life around it, ivy creeping across the wooden surface of the walls of the structure's exterior and the outer side of the door, which was left ajar by whoever was the last one to step inside. The sky was crying, its harsh shower thumping continuously at the roof of the tiny house.

Inside the aforementioned home, a rogue member of the Kinkou could be found clutching her abdomen, which bore deep cuts and one severe wound that bled significantly. She was laying on the bed, soaking the ivory white sheets with her very own blood as she stared back at the demon that approached.

The lashers behind the creature were lowered enough to show no hostility and to likely conceal its own cuts, which were received from the same adversary they've both warded off a couple of moments ago.

With how the demon smirked, anyone would immediately assume it was pleased with the free dying meal before its claws. But, only the Ionian, even on death's door, was able to truly notice the gleam in those satanic gold slits.

“Don't look at me like that...” Akali murmured before flinching evidently and sputtering out a tiny bit of blood through her lips.

“Whatever do you mean?” Evelynn asked with feigned confusion, the satisfied look she tried putting on faltering as she continued. “The sight of you bleeding...”

Akali stared back at Evelynn with half-lidded eyes, a gaze that was gradually weakening and losing its life. Regardless of the inevitable approaching, the ninja still managed to offer a little smile with those bloodied lips of hers.

“Was it everything you imagined...?”

“...Unfortunately, no.” The façade Evelynn wore diminished completely, the smirk on her lips morphing into a deep, forlorn frown. “It... displeases me.”

Akali gave a scoff-like laugh, but it was terribly weak. More blood spluttered out of her lips, staining her already burgundy-sullied chin. “Good.”

“Why didn't you wait for me?” The question was uttered as if Evelynn was prepared to hasten Akaliʼs death by making quick work of her right then and there, but she remained rooted on the spot she stood on right beside the old, creaky bed. She just observed Akali, her eyes trailing down to her wounds, which were just too grievous to be tended to.

Even if Evelynn were to do everything she could possibly be capable of, Akali had already lost too much blood to be saved. Knowing she could do nothing but just stand there and let Akali perish was _agonizing_.

“I told you... from the beginning, didn't I? I don't need a demon's help.” Though the words seemed to come off as cocky and self-assured, Akaliʼs little smile seemed to bring out something within Evelynn, yet she couldn't bring herself to admit it outright.

“I could've saved you.”

“You could've died.”

“And you would have been happy.” Evelynn snapped back, the glare she wore easing back until her eyes were once again invaded by the crestfallen feeling that had begun to dwell within her.

Akali gave another feeble scoff. “Does it matter...?”

“Of course it does.” Evelynn immediately answered back, baring her fangs when she snarled at the sight of Akaliʼs light slowly flickering into nothing.

“What would you have done?” Akali asked, voice coming out somewhat hoarse. “If we had fought together like we planned?”

Evelynn sat down on the small space beside Akali, reaching out and moving the latter's hand until she laid her palm over the bleeding puncture. “I would have tasted silver, while you tasted freedom.”

“Freedom...?”

“From me.”

Akali rested her hand over Evelynn’s cooler one, fingers barely able to provide an assuring squeeze. She offered another smile, which became bloodied as she coughed a couple of times.

“I doubt that I'd appreciate it...”

“Akali...-”

“Don't forget about me.” Akali whispered, sucking in a breath that burned her struggling lungs. “Don't forget the only one that has ever marked you.”

Evelynn breathlessly laughed, but she was momentarily taken by surprise when her vision became blurry for a second before she felt streaks of coolness run down her face. It was a foreign feeling. Crying never was something she was used to, nor had ever done for anyone.

Akali reached towards her, but she was only able to point her trembling fingers at Evelynn’s stomach, where she had once stabbed the demon when she and the said being fought in the beginning upon their first meeting.

Instead of scooting closer, Evelynn took hold of Akaliʼs shaking hand and brought it up to her lips, licking the crimson from her fingertips before she kissed her scratched knuckles.

“Do you believe in reincarnations?” Was the dying rogue's hushed question.

“No, but I have all my immortality to see if time could make a believer out of me.”

“Find me, then...?”

Evelynn’s hold on Akaliʼs hand nearly faltered. She kept her gaze low, suddenly becoming a coward when the time came for her to watch the life leave Akaliʼs eyes. She could hear Akaliʼs heart, which strained to maintain the stable pace of beating Evelynn had come to memorize.

“If such is true, then I will.” Evelynn pressed her lips against Akaliʼs forehand, her jaw tensing as she raised her eyes and ultimately met Akaliʼs own, its brown hues looking like a candle about to be snuffed out.

“Have you fallen for me, demon?”

Like a thread that finally gave out and snapped without warning, Akaliʼs body relaxed until it was completely still. Lifeless, unmoving, utterly dead. Only when her final breath seeped through her red-stained lips did Evelynn release the one she had unconsciously withheld.

If love was so divine, then why did it feel like she was pierced by her own lashers?

Clearly, Evelynn was unprepared with the heartbreak that came with it, especially when she lost the source of warmth she unconsciously drew from ever since they came together.

Releasing the rogue's soulless hand, she cupped Akaliʼs cheeks and framed them perfectly in her ash violet palms. She scrutinized those dim brown eyes, feeling a sharp twinge in her chest at the lack of life as she slid them close. A trembling breath escaped her as she whispered the answer Akali asked but was never able hear.

“Irrevocably, my heart.”

It was the downside of loving a mortal.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Burgundy painted across the markings on the soil as each priest and priestess slit the throats of their sacrifices, letting their writhing victims fall onto the dirt as they watched. Each drop of blood that spurted out of their sliced skins flowed around the circle and once every line was traced by the crimson spill, the markings glowed and started rearranging itself under the corpses.

Black and red smoke engulfed the dead bodies and one by one, demons swarmed out of the mist and rushed towards the cult members they favored the most.

Rituals like this were a huge gamble though. It was either the demon chose a human only because they found their blood and scent appetizing and was perfect to be devoured, or they surrender a part of themselves enough to form a pact that would last the lifetime of the human they choose.

One of the youngest priestess, Akali, stood her ground as demons screeched and roared as they passed her, their disgusted grunts and revolted screeches wordlessly telling her they wanted nothing to do with her.

Still, she waited.

Her heart was thundering in her chest and she knew it was music to the satanic creatures fleeting around her and the rest of her fellow priests and priestesses. She was anxious to see if she would be chosen by the Gods of the Blood Moon. She certainly hoped it wasn't because a demonic fiend thought of her as its evening meal.

_**Thump!** _

Akali released a lungful of air as she gasped at the sudden collision of something solid against her chest. She was sent backwards, her back skidding across the dirt as an object pinned her with its weight. When the dust settled and she shook her head to regain her senses, she found out it was no object that held her down.

It was a demon.

Bronze, gold-like horns protruded from its temples, straight, short hair and supple lips as red as the blood that it surely craved for. Fangs could be found poking out from her lips, which curled into an immensely delighted smirk as the glowing violet tips of her lashers stabbed at the dirt on either side of Akaliʼs head, trapping her between its sharp edges.

With how intense those light amethyst eyes were staring at her, Akali assumed the next part would likely involve having her own throat be torn out by the demon on top of her.

She was unafraid, but she was disappointed with herself. If she were to die now by the clutches of this sinfully breathtaking demon, then she could only hope that she finds a fitting place for herself in the afterlife.

Much to her absolute shock, the demon traced a claw below one of her emerald green eyes, examining her as if _she_ was part of the almighty demons that were summoned by the cultists.

“I found you.”

The priestess never did understand why that was the first thing the demon, who she later learned was named Evelynn, had said to her. Even with the roars and ear-splitting screeches at the background from the other devilish creatures, Akaliʼs sense of hearing had zeroed in on the velvety voice of the siren on top of her.

“You... found me?” Akaliʼs eyebrows furrowed and when she reached up to touch the demon's cheek, Evelynn smiled and caught one of her fingers between her teeth.

Akali winced when Evelynn bit on her finger, drawing enough blood for it to trickle into her mouth. She sucked on the delicate digit before releasing it, sensually licking her lips. She then smiled and leaned her forehead against Akaliʼs, horns barely missing her head and its base feeling cool against the other's skin.

Evelynn’s smile threatened to widen as she listened to each strong beat Akaliʼs heart gave. She could hear it even when her ear was against the priestess' chest. Each _ba-bump!_ was a quiet, delicate melody Evelynn longed to hear after waiting and searching for so many years.

“Like I promised.”

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The wide photo studio was filled with the sound of various chatter coming from the staff and the photographers scattered around. At one side of the wide space, there was an area specially prepared for the four pop stars that were taking a little lunch break from the photoshoot they've been doing for the past two hours.

Evelynn nodded her head in thanks to the staff that handed her the bound salad they had ordered for her while Ahri was more vocal with her gratitude when she was given two orders of the pasta she and KaiʼSa requested.

The diva placed the mentioned meal on the table beside her before turning on her stool and fixing her gaze back to the rapper and dancer approaching both her and Ahri, hands full of what they acquired from their trip to the other side of the studio.

While KaiʼSa showed them the water bottles she retrieved for them, Akali was carefully carrying her steaming cup of ramen noodles towards Evelynn’s direction. She flashed a smile at the siren, who returned it with a quirked eyebrow and an unimpressed yet upward curve on her lips.

“Ramyun again?”

“Mm-hm.” Akali hummed back as she placed the noodles beside the siren's chicken salad, resisting the urge to giggle when Evelynn teasingly pinched her cheek.

“I swear, darling, those are going to be the death of you.”

“Not when you're around to take care of me.”

“Ah, yes, of course. Leave everything to me, why don't you, hmm?”

“And in exchange for your tender-loving care, I'll pay you back with sweet kisses and warm hugs.”

Evelynn leaned on the table, tapping her chin for a moment before she stepped off her stool and moved behind Akali, embracing the freestyler from behind as she perched her chin over her shoulder. “I'd like a payment upfront, then.”

Akali didn't seem bothered at all with the request. She spun around on her stool, waiting for Evelynn to take a step back before she hopped off the seat and practically threw herself at the woman she proudly called her girlfriend.

As she hugged Evelynn the same way she always did, the said woman held her as if she was the most valuable thing that existed in the entire world. It was a feeling Akali silently adored whenever Evelynn enveloped her arms around her.

Evelynn’s embrace was incomparable and Akali was quick to realize that she was fortunate enough to be one who received such warm gesture every single day. That simple action alone made her feel like she was Evelynn’s lifeline, and though the woman had told her she indeed was her lifeline and even her soulmate, Akali always thought the woman was just a natural romantic and that it was probably the biggest reason why she fell in love with her.

“I love you, Eve.” She murmured, smiling as she affectionately squeezed her lover in her arms.

Evelynn smiled, burying her nose into Akaliʼs hair as she whispered, “I love you, too, Akali.”

Her eyes drifted close behind her glasses as her senses gradually focused on tuning out every little sound until all she could hear was Akaliʼs soft breathing and of course, the strong, sure beating of her heart.

“I'm so glad I found you again.”

Akali seemed to have missed the word _'again'_. She assumed Evelynn referred to the fact that they ended up as a couple when they met one another in this lifetime, which transformed her smile into a dopey-looking one. She clearly recalled how she first asked Evelynn out on a date. It was awkward, embarrassing and disastrous, but look how it turned out.

Akali was obviously unaware of how her words always had a huge impact on Evelynn, who was thankful she had become much better in controlling herself, especially when it came to expressing her emotions. Everything that happened all those years ago was history, and the latter always did have a tendency in repeating itself.

No matter what happened, their paths always crossed and fate always had a way for them to find one another.

Evelynn let a lone tear slide as she envisioned the years she would have to journey through again when the time came that Akaliʼs life meet its eventual end once more. Only when she was with Akali did she ever feel like her heart was beating. It had a reason to do so. To beat along with Akaliʼs and play with the soft symphony she never dared to forget.

She whispered ever so softly. Delicately.

“Thank you.”

Akaliʼs eyebrows furrowed, but her smile remained. “For what?”

“For making me feel alive again.”

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm always a sucker for Soulmate AUs and this (https://twitter.com/LeAkissha/status/1365704502100168707?s=19) inspired me so much to write this. Check them out, they're absolutely amazing! OuO
> 
> This was all written in with me having less than an hour of sleep in the middle of 3 am in the morning, so sorry if there are any errors here and there. Couldn't sleep until I had written all of it down. ^^"
> 
> Anyway, till the next update! ^u^/


End file.
